


Concern And Jealousy

by animenutcase



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: Souji's school friends are kinda worried that he's overworking himself, but the rest of the Investigation Team TOTALLY has it under control and you have no reason to worry about him!...Right?
Relationships: Investigation Team & Narukami Yu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Concern And Jealousy

Daisuke had trouble talking with girls, especially really refined girls like Amagi Yukiko. Luckily, Kou had _slightly_ more experience with that. Granted, none of the refined girls he’d spoken to were quite like Yukiko, who Daisuke was beginning to suspect was a little strange, but surely she was the person to go to for something like this?

“Are you dating Souji?” Kou’s face met his palm when those were the first words out of Daisuke’s mouth when they met Yukiko at the shoe lockers. Yukiko actually dropped her bag in shock.  
“Daisuke, he’s been here a month.” He explained in an annoyed tone.  
“So?” Daisuke still didn’t get it. “He’s a handsome guy, surely he wouldn’t have any trouble finding a girlfriend.”

“You’ll have to forgive him.” Kou gave a red-faced Yukiko apologetic bow as he grabbed Daisuke’s head and forced him to do the same. “He’s never been one for subtlety. We really meant to ask if he’s been doing okay, since it seems like he’s been ditching club a lot lately, when he’d been pretty good about attendance when he joined up.”  
“Why are you asking me?” Yukiko asked, her face still a bit red. “Aren’t you two friends with Yosuke-kun?”  
“Yosuke won’t tell us anything. I think he actually confused himself when he tried.”

Yukiko wasn’t sure what to say. Souji had led the party that rescued her and helped her face her inner demons. She already considered him an important friend, which was a pretty big feat for Yukiko, who couldn’t recall having any real guy friends. That being said, it hadn’t been long since they’d met, so Yukiko didn’t know him that well. Plus, with Kanji-kun being kidnapped despite their efforts to warn him, it seemed like Souji-kun was determined to make up for that failure by going full-throttle into rescuing him. They’d gone in almost immediately to look for him (almost because Souji knew that his uncle would be working late and that someone had to make dinner for Nanako-chan). Now that she thought about it, with an uncle who worked full-time as a detective with a young daughter at home, Souji probably had to take care of a lot of things around the house. Nanako-chan was by far the most responsible six-year-old Yukiko had ever met, but certainly there were things even she couldn’t do alone?

“I think I see what you mean.” She said calmly. “Souji-kun probably has a lot to deal with at home.”  
“Ah, that’s right.” Daisuke nodded. “It’s just him, Nanako-chan, and his detective uncle at home.”  
“We should help him out, you think?” Kou smiled.  
“ _I’ll_ be sure to help him.” Yukiko said firmly. “Don’t think you have to worry about Souji-kun.”

With that, Yukiko left, leaving a bewildered Kou and Daisuke in her wake. Yukiko had trouble talking to boys, so it felt strange speaking so firmly with them. And they were friends with Yosuke-kun, at that! Admittedly, Yukiko was beginning to think that for all his flaws, Yosuke-kun was a loyal friend who she knew had Souji’s back.

_I need to watch his back, too._

“Hasn’t Seta-senpai been working too hard?”

It had taken every ounce of nerve in Ayane’s body to talk to Tatsumi Kanji. Even if they were in the same year (and if Ayane remembered his birthday, she’d know that she was several months older than he was), even though she'd known him for several years, he was a very intimidating guy nowadays. It was almost hard to believe that her kind Senpai was friends with him (almost, because Senpai was an amazing person who could see the best in everyone).

“What?” Kanji had given her a look that almost made her want to run for the door. “You know Senpai?”  
“We’re in the same club.” She’d quickly explained. “I know he mentioned working at a lot of part time jobs and I think he’s been pretty busy lately.”

Kanji frowned. It was true that their group had been “busy” lately. After Kujikawa Rise had been kidnapped, they’d charged into it full-throttle. But now that Rise had been rescued, it should be easier to relax. There wasn’t anything they could do right now, so shouldn’t Senpai be able to relax? Kanji bit his lip as he considered that he didn’t know Senpai very well yet. He had just transferred in less than three months ago, and Kanji had only known him for one of them. It was possible that he was overworking himself and Kanji hadn’t noticed it.

And really, _that_ was what bothered Kanji the most. Even if it had been less than a month, and Kanji was the only first-year in the group (and even Kanji, who didn’t take shit from anyone, had to admit that it felt kind of awkward), that was no excuse for not noticing that your leader, someone you already feel a great deal of respect toward, was overworking himself.

Kanji stared at the girl. She was tiny, and it was obvious that she was genuinely concerned for him, even if it was hard to tell given how much she was shaking (though that might have been because she was talking to Kanji).

“You don’t need to worry.” He gave her a smile (though that might have made it worse). “I’ll make sure Senpai gets his well-needed rest.”  
“O…Okay.” Ayane nodded, but for whatever the reason, Kanji wasn’t sure she was convinced.  
“You really don’t need to worry.” He said firmly. “I’ll be sure to make sure Senpai takes care of himself.”

Ayane (reluctantly) nodded and thanked him for his time. Kanji walked off with a new sense of determination.

_He's been looking out for me. It's **my** turn to look out for him._

Kujikawa Rise wasn’t sure what to do. She was still fairly new to Yasogami High School and hadn’t really spoken to a lot of her classmates outside of Kanji, let alone any upperclassmen outside of Souji-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, and Yukiko-senpai. So when a girl she knew was a second year walked into Marukyu Tofu and asked to speak to her with a grim look on her face, she wasn’t entirely sure what to do.

“I’m worried about Souji-kun.” The girl said once they were outside. The street was unusually empty that day.  
“Eh?”  
“You’re one of his friends, right?” There was a hint of jealousy in Yumi’s voice. “I think he’s been working too hard. And now that it’s summer break, it seems like he’s been even busier.

Rise bit her lip. The Investigation Team had indeed been hard at work the past few days. Having identified Kubo Mitsuo as the culprit who murdered that announcer, that third-year student, and Senpai’s homeroom teacher, not to mention thrown half of them into the TV world, they’d been going into Void Quest almost daily. As their leader, there was no doubt that Souji-senpai was working the hardest of all. He was always consulting her about the Shadows they’d encounter on certain levels, on their abilities and weaknesses. It was good training, he explained. It gave the team a chance to exploit those weaknesses and get stronger - and, Rise detected in his tone, keep the teammates weak to certain abilities _away_ from the Shadows that specialized in them.

He really was an amazing leader. Rise had understood that much when they’d come to rescue her, but now it was clear just what kind of leader he was: A mature, caring, and still responsible kind of guy who worries about his friends like a strong big brother.

Of course, Rise was fairly certain that she didn’t see him as _just_ a cool big brother. And somehow, she doubted Yumi saw him that way either. And while it wasn’t that surprising (Senpai was the sort of guy anyone could fall for), Rise didn’t like it.

“Ozawa-senpai, you just leave _Souji_ -senpai to me and the others.” She declared. “I may not look it, but we’ve gotten pretty close in the short time I’ve been here.”

Rise didn’t need Himiko to tell her that Yumi didn’t like what she was hearing. The scowl on her face was more than enough to give her away. Rise felt strange, enjoying that expression. It wasn’t that she was happy about the fact that she was already closer to Souji than Yumi could ever hope to be (okay, maybe a little) so much as it was the fact that it was clear Yumi wasn’t going to give up, and it was a pointless battle. Yumi hadn’t faced the dark side of her like Rise had, and even if she did, was there any guarantee that Souji would accept it? It was true that Himiko couldn’t fight like the others’, but Rise knew that she had a place on the team. Was there a place on the Investigation Team for Yumi, who had neither a Persona nor a chance to face her Shadow? Rise doubted that.

_If my power won’t let me fight alongside them, then I’ll use the power I **do** to look out for them. **Especially** him._

Of all the people in Souji-san‘s closest circle of friends, Naoki figured she would be the easiest to approach. Amagi Yukiko was much too refined for Naoki to be comfortable talking to, Kujikawa Rise was a former idol, and thus the same way. He and Tatsumi Kanji weren’t exactly close friends. Shirogane Naoto was far too stern and serious for Naoki to talk to (plus, Shirogane was still out sick), while the Junes mascot wasn’t serious _enough_ , and Hanamura was out of the question for obvious reasons.

Satonaka Chie was the best choice. She was a tough, kung-fu obsessed girl, but she was friendly enough that plenty of underclassmen felt comfortable talking to her. Surely she would listen to his concerns?

“So what’s up, Konishi-kun?” She asked with a grin as she began her training.  
“Um… I know you and Souji-san are friends…” He began slowly and she laughed.  
“Souji- _san_ , huh?” She said, and suddenly her smile seemed a bit stiffer. “You sure are informal for someone talking about an upperclassman.”  
“It… never seemed to bother Souji-san.” Naoki quickly added, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.  
“Well, Souji’s not the kind of guy who complains a lot.” Chie resumed training. “Sometimes it feels like he’s letting people walk all over them. Lots of people.”

_True. I’ve seen him with lots of people around town. Wait, is she implying that **I’m** one of those people?_

“Aw, don’t give me that look, Konishi-kun.” Chie laughed. “You’re worried about him, right?”

Naoki’s expression softened. So she understood how he felt.

“You’re not the only one. He’s got lots of friends that are worried about him. And who can blame them? He’s running around with various part-time jobs, helping random people, spending time with total strangers who could take advantage of him-”

 _Recklessly running around dungeons with a Persona that’s weak to the attacks of the Shadows around us._ Chie thought to herself.

“But you and the others don’t need to worry!” She grinned. “Me, Yukiko, Yosuke, and the rest of us will be sure to take care of him!”  
“Funny, that’s what Kanji-kun told Ayane when she asked about Souji-san a few months ago.” Naoki replied, frowning again. “And it seems kind of weird that you’re excluding me, her, and Souji-san’s other school friends from your group.”

Chie sighed.

“Look, Konishi-kun, I’m gonna level with you.” She gave him a hard look. “There is a reason why you guys aren’t included in our little group. I can’t tell you what that reason is, exactly, but I assure you, it’s for the right reasons.”  
“Can’t or won’t?” Naoki scowled at her as he picked up his bad. “Forget I asked anything.”

Chie just glared at him as he walked down the road home.

_Now I have other things that I want to protect._

After the bizarre encounter with Amagi Yukiko, Kou and Daisuke weren’t sure what to do. They were still concerned for their friend, who seemed to be getting busier every day.

That particular afternoon, they found themselves going to Junes, where they were sitting in the food court while some mascot (some sort of monkey, maybe?) was handing out balloons to children.

“Well, Yosuke’s still no help.” Kou grumbled to himself once they sat down at a table. “And Souji is continuing to overwork himself.”  
“I saw him walking Mr. Minami‘s kid home the other day.”  
“Someone you know?”  
“My neighbor.”  
“Christ, how many jobs does he _have_?”  
“I don’t… Can we… help you?”

Kou turned around to see the mascot had waddled over to them and was just standing there.

“You know Sensei.” The mascot said in a way that didn’t make it a question.  
“Sensei? Are you a student at Yasogami High?” Kou’s eyes widened.

The mascot shook his head.

“You were talking about Sensei. You mentioned Yosuke, too!”  
“Wait, Souji? And you call him Sensei… Shu, is that you?” Daisuke gave him a suspicious look. “Does your mom know you’re working here?  
“No!” The mascot stamped his feet. “Teddie is Teddie!”  
“Teddie? Are you that guy who won the Cross-dressing Pageant?”

The mascot nodded.

“Well, can you tell Souji he’s overworking himself!?” Daisuke asked in a frustrated tone.  
“Of course Sensei’s overworking himself! He’s trying so hard for Nana-chan-” The mascot suddenly cut himself off.  
“Nana-chan… You mean Nanako-chan?” Kou eyed Teddie suspiciously. “What’s wrong with Nanako-chan?”  
“Nothing!” A new voice abruptly shouted. Kou and Daisuke looked up to see Yosuke storming toward them. “There’s nothing for you to worry about! Teddie, you still have balloons to hand out!”  
“Oh, right!” Teddie quickly pulled two balloons out of his right hand and handed one to each of them. “Sensei’s got us looking after him-”  
“And what a great job you’ve done so far.” Kou chimed in sarcastically. “He’s running all over the place. When he _does_ show up to practice, he looks like he’s about to collapse.”

Kou couldn’t see Teddie’s face, but he definitely saw him stiffen. It felt strangely worth it when Yosuke asked them through gritted teeth to leave.

_It's nice having a place to belong. I won't let anything happen to it._

The Great Detective Prince Shirogane Naoto.

Ai didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Was it that big of a deal that some high school kid could solve a case the police couldn’t? She wasn’t sure what had possessed her to invite Naoto out to the Samegawa Riverbank to talk.

Souji’s face popped into her mind and she mentally sighed. If talking to some weird underclassman would help her get to the bottom of whatever was wrong with her friend, then so be it.

“You didn’t seem all that social when you first transferred in, Shirogane-kun. What’s changed?”

_DAMMIT._

Ai mentally slapped herself. Great way to start a conversation there, Ebihara.

“You could say I’ve found people who have accepted me as I am.” Naoto didn’t seem fazed, answering calmly and confidently.  
“Because of Souji, right.”

Naoto turned her eyes to Ai, as though analyzing her with a magnifying glass. And Ai was fairly certain she saw a little frown.

She had to admit, she felt a little smug knowing that as an upperclassman, it was easier for her to speak informally to (and about) Souji than it was for Naoto.  
“Souji helped me accept the person I was, too.” Ai explained. “Not long before you transferred in, I believe.”

 _Now_ Naoto’s frown had turned into a pout. It was almost cute.

“Senpai works very hard helping others.” She said slowly.  
“A bit too hard, if you ask me. That’s why I asked you here today.”  
“Oh?”  
“Look, I’m just gonna be blunt. I know his relatives are in the hospital, and I know his cousin came dangerously close to dying the other day.”

Naoto remained silent.

“I want to help him in any way that I can, but unfortunately, you and the rest of your little group are basically keeping yourselves at arm’s reach, like no one else belongs-”  
“You’re damn right you don’t belong!” Naoto shouted.

A few of the passerby stopped to stare for a second before going on their way.

“You have no idea what the hell we’ve been doing these past few months!” Naoto hissed. “You couldn’t possibly-”

Ai reached across the table and slapped her.

“You’re right, I don’t understand what it is you guys are up to, and to be perfectly honest I don’t care. But you are _not_ the only ones in the world who care about Souji and want to help him.”  
“And I’m saying _we_ can take care of him!”  
“Bullshit!” Ai yelled. “Oh, forget it! I should have just talked to him myself!”

The two girls parted ways angrily, each determined in her own way to help the person they both cared for.

_I’ve found a reason for me to stay. I won’t let anyone or anything take it from me._

It was bound to happen eventually: Souji was finally hospitalized for overworking himself. After the doctor explained that it was simply exhaustion, Dojima-san attempted to excuse himself outside for a smoke, mumbling something about “damn workaholic tendencies running in the family”. Instead, the long-suffering nurse yanked the cigarette out of his hand and took him to her office to give him a lecture on how he shouldn’t be smoking so soon after getting out of the hospital.

At present, all of Souji’s school friends (and Teddie) were sitting outside of his room. On one side were his club friends, plus Ai and Naoki. On the other side were Yosuke and the others. The former side was glaring daggers at the latter.

“ _I’m saying we can take care of him._ " Ai snorted, quietly enjoying the flinch Naoto gave at that.  
“ _Sensei’s got us looking after him._ ”  
“ _You and the others don’t need to worry._ “  
“ _You just leave Souji-senpai to me and the others._ “  
“ _I’ll make sure Senpai gets his well-needed rest._ ”  
“ _Don’t think you need to worry about Souji-kun._ ”

“…You’re really letting us have it, aren’t you?” Yosuke mumbled to himself.

At this, Matsunaga Ayane, who had become much more self-confident since she last spoke to her senpai, raised her middle finger at the group.

“It’d be one thing if he were just running doing a million part-time jobs, but he’s obviously doing much more than that!” Ai scoffed. “I don’t know what the hell you guys are doing in Junes, but it needs to stop!”  
“You followed us!?” Yukiko’s jaw dropped, an outraged expression on her face.  
“Of course not.” Kou sighed. “The whole damn town knows you guys keep meeting there. No one’s quite sure what it is you _do_ there, but it obviously isn’t helping Souji any.”

The Investigation Team exchanged unnerved glances. Had they been that obvious? Was that why Adachi had figured out that it was them who had been stopping the kidnappings? If that was true, Naoto thought to herself, it was really a miracle that they’d managed to discover he was the culprit at all, let alone catch him.

“Look, we…” Yosuke said suddenly. “We can’t tell you exactly what it is we were doing, but I promise, it was _really_ important.”  
“What you _were_ doing.” Yumi crossed her arms. “I trust that means you’ve finished what it is you were doing at Junes.”  
“And if it _was_ what caused Souji to collapse, then that means there won’t be a repeat of this.” Daisuke grinned stiffly. “Right?”

The Investigation Team slowly nodded. It felt as though the cold smiles of Souji’s friends would freeze them if the didn’t agree. Teddie and Chie both felt strangely cold just from Naoki’s stare.

As much as neither side wanted to admit it, they all cared for Souji in their own ways. Nothing the other side did would change that. Naoki had to admit that Hanamura’s bond with Souji was something very different than his. At the same time, even Rise had to admit that no matter how much she’d like to keep Souji all to herself (and maybe her fellow teammates), his bond with Ayane was just as strong as hers and deserved to be cherished just as much.

The two groups reached a quiet (if slightly reluctant) truce that day. Souji was none the wiser to the fact that his friends nearly went to war over his well-being. Perhaps it’s for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Souji's friends worrying about him and the IT being almost possessive over him.
> 
> "You sure made a lot of fills for the kink meme."
> 
> Yes, and I really, really miss kink memes.


End file.
